


If These Delights Thy Mind May Move

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Live with me, and be my love.Yavin IV could be her home, too. But Rey never stays.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	If These Delights Thy Mind May Move

"I need to go."

"No." Poe wraps his arms around Rey's waist and buries his face against her belly. "Rey, stay."

She pets his hair, tangled from their lovemaking, and uses the Force to unsnarl a particularly fierce knot. "I can't, I—"

She has no real reason. They both know it. But Rey always leaves as suddenly as she arrives at the Dameron ranch. No bags in her ship. No spare seat for another in Red-Five. She appears like a mirage and then leaves, a fading dream.

"It's nice here," Poe says against her skin. "Nicer than Tatooine... _I'm_ here."


End file.
